Can't Refuse You
by LostOne125
Summary: Will/Finn. Winn. slash. don't like, don't read. Finn wants something from Will, but Will's unsure about giving in. Then he realizes he'd do anything for Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. I gain no profit from this. This is merely for entertainment. **

**Can't Refuse You**

Will walked down the hallway quietly. The school was pretty empty because most of the students and teachers had left and went home.

Yet, here he was still inside the darkened hall, making his way toward the boys' locker room. This hadn't been his idea. Actually, he had fervently said it was a bad idea.

But, he still found himself entering the large room.

Once he was inside, he ambled through the rows and rows of lockers, glancing down each aisle, but who he was searching for wasn't there.

He was starting to get a little antsy, but then arms wrapped around his waist.

He let out a girly shriek at the sudden appearance of the limbs. Short bursts of air, which he assumed were chuckles, brushed against his ear.

"It's just me, Will," the voice assured him. Will let out a sigh in relief but frowned.

Arms hung loosely around his waist as he turned to face his lover.

"Finn, that wasn't funny. You scared me half to death," he said as he sent the younger man a reproachful look.

Finn had the decency to look ashamed with a little mischievous spark in his eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't sure you were going to show. I didn't mean to scare you."

After he got over the initial shock of his scare, Will took in the sight before his eyes and felt his cock develop a certain interest in the sight as well.

The jock was standing there completely wet and naked except for the towel hanging loosely from his hips. Water cascaded down his broad chest and down the grooves of his muscled stomach. His dark hair was spiked up in various directions. There seemed to be a blush expanding across his body.

The young teacher had to bite down on his lip to keep any noises from escaping his lips.

An amused voice shook him from his thoughts as the arms draped around him tightened. "Will, are you listening to me?"

His body was now flush against a warm naked one. "Huh…What?"

"I said I bought you here for a reason. Can you guess what it is?"

Will tried to reign in his hormones, but it was getting extremely difficult, especially with a wet body pressed against him.

The hardness poking into his belly was an informative hint.

"This is way too risky. We could get caught and besides that I thought we were going to take things slow." Will was very scared of this new and strange relationship.

He and Terri had just divorced a few months ago, after he found out about her lies. It had hurt for a very long time, but he was only able to get through it because of Finn. He wanted to give his boyfriend any and everything he wanted but some things just had to wait no matter how much it was killing him not to give in. He figured he wanted it just as bad as Finn did.

He gently pushed Finn away and averted his eyes.

A hand came up and cupped his chin. Blue eyes met warm, lust-filled ones. "It's okay. No one's going to come in. We pretty much have this place to ourselves. I just want to do this with you and no one else."

The older man felt his walls slowly start to crumble. "F…Finn," he stuttered in confusion and grudging surrender.

Finn simply pressed a heated kiss to his lips, whispering against them, "I just want you."

Will felt his walls immediately fall to the ground. It was just too much to stand. After withholding for so long, he was giving up so easily after seeing Finn naked and wet. He let himself get pushed up against the lockers, temptation slowly whisking him away.

Lips crashed into his hungrily. They molded against each other immediately, resorting to that familiar pattern they knew so well.

He blindly reached out curling his arms around Finn's shoulders, pulling him closer. He gasped as hips ground into his own.

Finn's hands roamed all over his body, impatiently stripping him of his clothes, one by one. Until he was just as naked as the other man who still had his towel on.

Finn stepped back for a moment to let his eyes wonder over his lover's nude form. "You're so beautiful, Will."

He stepped forward and placed a searing kiss on plump lips, sucking and nibbling on them.

The cool metal dug into the skin of Will's back as he felt a rush of heat passing over his face. He let out a heavy sigh. Reluctance was still heavy in his heart, but he couldn't refuse Finn, not when he was hard and pressed against him like this, kissing the life out of him.

His hands moved of their own volition, removing the towel from the pale firm hips. The jock let out a low moan, when his hands brushed against the damp skin.

Here they were without clothes leaning against the lockers, kissing and wildly rubbing against each other.

Finn pulled away regretfully. "Tell me what you want, Will. I don't think I can last much longer."

Will was sliding down the walls of metal, his knees seeming to not want to cooperate with him any longer. He was only being held up by the hands on his sides, fingers rubbing against the flat of his stomach.

"I just want you. It's your first time, right? Whatever you want." Will whispered.

Finn gulped and his brows furrowed, while he nodded. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He knew what he wanted. "I want to make love to you, Will. I do but I've never done this before. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do."

His eyes widened as a thought hit him; he had remembered something. With a quick "I'll be right back," Finn left a half standing and half leaning Will for a few seconds.

He came back with a small tube in his hands and very adorable blush painted across his face. "I always heard Puck talk about needing this; I never asked him what you needed it for. I was too embarrassed."

Will smiled and took the tube from him. He looked over it and chuckled. "It's called lube, Finn. You need to prepare me before we… well…you know."

Semi-understanding passed over Finn's face. "How do I prepare you?"

The other man leaning against the locker felt a tad bit embarrassed. He didn't want to explain it. He made a decision. "I'll just show you how."

Will opened the tube and coated his fingers; he handed the tube back to Finn. He turned around and braced one hand on the lockers, and the other hand made its way to his entrance.

He heard a little gasp of surprise. He wasn't sure if it was from him or his boyfriend because the finger sliding inside of him kind of distracted him. "You have to stretch me open, one finger at a time, so when we have sex, it won't hurt as much."

Words were lost to him as his breath grew heavy; he slid his finger in deeper, feeling his muscles contract around the intruder.

"Oh, fuck, Will," Finn murmured as he pressed in close behind, eyes transfixed on the finger moving in and out of his lover's entrance. He tore his eyes away to place kisses along the stretched neck and shoulders. His hand curled around his waist to grip the hardened cock.

"Finn," the other man cried, panting loudly. Will quickly took his finger out and pressed in two, thoroughly stretching himself as the younger man slowly pumped his cock.

He rocked himself back into his fingers as a hot mouth latched onto his neck, gaining a drawn out moan from him.

When Will felt he was ready, he stopped the hand on his cock before he made a mess on the lockers. "Do you know how to do it, now?"

Finn also stopped his assault on Will's neck. "Yeah, I think so."

The hand gripping his own placed his hand at Will's entrance. "Prove it."

Finn immediately understood, although he was hard and it was really starting to hurt. He wanted to make sure Will was comfortable. He didn't want to hurt him. He wanted this to be good for the both of them. He picked up the lube and coated his own fingers in it before pressing two inside the quivering muscle.

He leaned his head on Will's back as his fingers began to move. He slowly pushed them in deeper until his fingers pressed into something that made Will's entire body jerk and his mouth cry out.

Out of curiosity, he brushed against it again, getting the same reaction. He smiled. "What's this, Will?"

All he got was an unintelligible noise, so he figured that was a good thing and focused on that little spot, prodding it once more.

"Damn it, Finn, just fuck me. I'm ready now," Will choked out.

The tall teen had never heard such words from his teacher, and it kind of turned him on. He obediently pulled his fingers out and pressed his aching cock against the puckered hole.

He pushed in and steeled himself against any premature happenings. His arms came to wrap themselves around Will's waist; his forehead resting on the sweat covered back as he let the other man get accustomed to being stretched open.

"Ughh," was all that came out of Will's mouth for the moment. He tried his best to gain what semblance of words he could. "Finn, please move."

The pleading in his boyfriend's voice spurred his hips into movement. He groaned as he pulled out and pushed back in, Will's hips meeting his in a resounding smacking noise.

Both men moaned loudly.

Will wiggled his hips as he was thrusted into again and again. The pain was still there but it was soon becoming pleasure. It had been a while since he done this.

"You've done this before?" Finn asked with a bit of curiosity and something else in his voice.

The other man had not realized he had said it out loud; he mentally slapped himself from uttering the words. "Like once or twice in college. Just a little experimentation," he mumbled.

Finn's movements immediately stopped. The hands around his waist tightened and warm breath ghosted over his neck and then onto his ear.

He started to get nervous. "Finn."

The jock gripped him tighter. "You're mine Will. I don't want you to remember anyone else doing this to you except me."

A shiver made its way down Will's spine, the possessiveness nearly driving him over the edge. "I'm yours Finn. Just don't stop."

"Whatever you want," was whispered into his ear as the thrusts sped back up and hands gripped his hips tightly. He groaned at the feeling of the cock inside him, sending all types of sensations throughout his body.

Finn kept a steady rhythm as he rocked into the tightness that was enveloped around him. He didn't think he was going to last much longer.

He moved his hips around and hit a particular spot that once again had Will's body going rigid and a small cry falling from his swollen lips. He decided to focus on that spot again and continually thrust into that particular spot. The clenching around his cock became even more unbearable.

He moved one of his hands to cup Will's leaking member. He began to run his hand up and down, squeezing it at certain times. He kissed various places on the expanse of skin in front of him.

His name was all he heard before Will's seed exploded all over his hand.

He groaned loudly as the tightening around him reached epic proportions and he came inside his Will.

They stood there slumped against the lockers for a few minutes. The sound of heavy breathing filled the silence between them.

Once Finn pulled himself together; he gently pulled out and picked up his towel getting to work by cleaning Will up and the mess they made. While he did that, he still managed to place kisses on Will's back.

After he was finished, he pulled the other man toward his body. "Thank you for being my first."

Will smiled and turned around in the strong arms, lips seeking out the other's for a chaste kiss. He pulled away and looked into brown eyes.

Then he knew why he did it.

"Anything for you," he repeated with love engrained in each word.

* * *

I feel so dirty. XD

I wrote student/teacher porn. OMG.

I blame you guys for encouraging it.

Looks like my smut stories get longer and longer. Hmm, Oh, well.

Hope you liked it anyway.

Please review. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. I gain no profit from this. This is merely for entertainment. **

Finn let out a grunt as his back hit the tiled wall. A warm body pressed against his wet, naked form.

He couldn't stop himself from grinning. "I'm starting to think you like hooking up in here. You didn't even let me get out of the shower this time," he teased.

His hands curled around a clothed waist and immediately set to work unbuttoning the obstacle in his way. He wanted to touch that skin that was way too soft for a man.

Will let out a chuckle as his shirt was yanked off his body. "Only when it's you. Besides it's your fault. You started it."

He ran his hands over the well-defined stomach of the jock, eliciting a small moan of approval. He let out his own small noise as Finn cupped him through his khakis, rubbing viciously.

"That's not fair, Finn," he choked out, slapping the devious hand away.

The younger man just smiled sweetly and jerked Will's half-naked body to his nude one, hands sliding down his back to grip his ass, massaging the cheeks roughly.

Their hips began to rock back and forth, erections pressing eagerly against each other.

Will reached up and slid his hands into Finn's hair, bringing him down for a kiss.

Lips crashed into each other, almost like they were trying to melt into one another. Tongues twisted around each other, soothing the noises escaping from both of their mouths.

He let out a small gasp as Finn impatiently reached to the front and took to the task of removing his pants.

Once he was just as naked as his boyfriend. A sneaky hand reached out again and started to pump him.

Will let out a keening noise, making Finn grin victoriously.

"What do you want to do, Will? I'm all yours. Whatever you want," Finn rasped out.

"I want you, all of you."

Finn groaned as he attacked Will's lips with ferocity, sucking and nibbling on them like he couldn't get enough. He removed his hands to his lower back and pulled him against his body. His lips attached themselves to the side of Will's neck, tongue coming out and tasting every inch of bared skin.

"What are you waiting for? I'm right here," Finn literally growled out.

Will slid down to his knees, eyes focused of the younger man's impressive length.

Finn met his eyes with reverence in his brown ones. "Oh, God, Will."

He tossed his head back, just as Will licked a hot stripe up his member. Soon a hot mouth surrounded his cock, taking him in inch by inch. He couldn't stop the string of curses falling from his lips.

He looked down at the bobbing head and I almost came on the spot. Will's plump lips were wrapped around his cock. _It was so fucking hot._

His long fingers clenched into curly blonde hair desperately. When he felt a tongue tracing around his tip, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck," Finn repeated lowly.

He exploded down the other man's throat.

Will swallowed his seed greedily. He slowly stood back up, pressing his sweat slicked body against Finn's.

"I want to…I want to see what it feels like to be inside you," Will whispered.

Finn dazedly took in Will's tousled hair and his red glistening lips. He felt his knees shake with the weight of the stare on him and those sinful lips that were red and moist.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," the younger man replied softly. He turned around and braced his hands on the wall. "Go ahead, Will. I'm yours."

Will took in the sight of a very naked Finn, offering himself unashamedly and almost came from that alone. It took a moment for him to get himself together. He quickly got the lube out of his pants pocket. He coated his fingers thoroughly.

He trailed a series of kisses along Finn's back as one finger slipped inside the fluttering muscle. He slowly began to pump the finger in and out.

The younger man let out a curse and pushed back onto the finger taking more of it in. He felt his cock start to harden once again.

"You're just so…beautiful," Will paused as he pushed in another finger gently opening him up more. Words were forgotten as he continued to stretch his young lover. Soon another finger was added, until Will was certain it was enough by the _pleasehurryups_ Finn kept throwing over his shoulder.

He pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock at Finn's entrance and pushed in, until he was completely sheathed inside the tight muscles. He pressed his forehead against the jock's sweaty back, while he got used to the new intense feeling.

"Oh, fuck, please move," Finn babbled, a string of words dropping from his lips. The feeling of being stretched open by Will was so intense. He could feel Will all around him. Arms were wrapped around his waist, and a body was melded to his back.

He felt Will shift and soon he felt the slide of the cock pulling in and out. He shivered and his knees suddenly grew weak.

Will groaned as muscles swallowed him and clenched around him unmercifully. He set a steady pace, moving his hips, his skin slapping against a tight firm ass.

"Finn, you feel so good," he moaned out. His hands gripped tightly to the hips, trying to hold onto something.

He sucked a patch of skin between Finn's shoulder blades, turning his head and pressing his cheek against the warm skin.

Finn gurgled something but didn't say anything else. He was too busy concentrating on the quickening pace of Will's cock. It had started out gentle and now it was deep and hard. It felt so good. Finn wasn't sure he ever felt something this good besides being inside Will.

Will sped up his movements, cock pounding into the welcoming heat. He groaned when Finn's ass tightened around him, nearly sending him over.

The younger man couldn't take it anymore, his knees decided this was too much, and they gave out. His hands shot out to try and slow the fall.

Will let out a grunt as he tried to hold Finn up, but they guy was a little too heavy for him. He found a way to carefully lower them both to the floor. They both ended up on their knees.

It took a minute for them to catch their breaths and to realize their new position. Finn was sitting on Will's lap and he knew he was squishing the other man. He sat up a little and let out a moan as Will's body followed him. Will was still inside him.

Will put a hand on Finn's back and pushed him onto his hands. He scooted back a bit, so Finn wouldn't hit his head on the wall. "Like this. I'll take you like this," his voice whispered thickly.

Now on all fours, Finn cried out as fingers dug into his hips and Will began to fuck into him harder than before. _Damn, did it feel good. _

A hand found its way to his cock and began to tug on it relentlessly."Oh, god, Will, please," he begged.

The tight fist around his him and the cock driving deep inside him was too much.

With a barely veiled scream, he exploded all over the shower floor. Stars swam in front of his vision.

The hot clench of Finn's ass around his dick made him blank out momentarily as came hard inside the pliant body. He groaned as his orgasm was milked from his softening dick.

A few seconds of harsh breathing filled the air. Will gently pulled out and sat backwards with his legs nestled underneath him.

Finn got up. He turned around and leaned against the wall with a wince and his long legs spread out in front of him.

Will nearly choked on his tongue. Finn was wearing a pleased expression with his cock half-hard between his strong legs.

"We just had sex, and you're almost hard again," Will said accusingly. _To be a teenage boy again with the refraction time of a few seconds, he thought longingly. _

Finn merely gave him a sheepish look. Then he chewed on his lip, giving him a 'come hither' look. "I want to see what you look like riding my cock," he whispered.

Will felt the breath get knocked out of him, and his own member gave an interested twitch. He sighed as he straddled Finn and cupped his face in his hands.

"The things I do for you-ah," he started and moaned as Finn sucked on the side of his neck. Big hands came to grasp his hips, fingers digging into his skin. He was quite sure there would be bruises tomorrow.

"I know and that's why I love you even more for it," the jock murmured into his fevered skin.

Will pulled away with a small smile. "I love you, too."

* * *

You are all enablers. XD

I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter.

Hope you liked this it.

Please review.

Thanks to all those who've read it, left reviews, and made it one of your favorites. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. I gain no profit from this. This is merely for entertainment. **

Will moved closer to the warmness. It was comforting and felt like home. He buried his face in skin that smelled like soap and took a deep breath. Strong arms tightened around his waist.

He let out a sigh and laid his head on Finn's chest. He felt fingers card through his hair. He lifted his head up and stared at Finn.

Brown eyes were wide awake and set on his face. Fingers trailed down from his hair along his cheek and across his bottom lip.

"Hey," Will said quietly. A smile curled across Finn's face. "Hey," he whispered back.

Will kissed the tip of the finger still pressed against his lip. "I'm glad you could come over."

After much planning, Will was able to have Finn over to his apartment. They could finally be together alone without that danger of being discovered; although, there had been that sense of urgency, when they had sex in the locker-room that slight danger of being caught each time. He thought that aspect turned them on more than then anything else.

"Me, too. It's just us, and we don't have to worry about anyone catching us. I can kiss you whenever I want," Finn mumbled, taking his hand and bringing it to his face. He bought the hand up and kissed his palm.

The feathery touch of lips tickled his skin.

Will smiled, propping his head on Finn's chest. "Yeah, it was fun, but the tiled floors and lockers were starting to hurt my knees and back. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

This garnered a chuckle out of the other man. "You'll always be young to me, Will." He ran his hand up Will's t-shirt, counting the bumps in his spine.

Will leaned over and kissed the line of his jaw. He hid his face in his lover's neck and said nothing else. It was hard to keep his feelings in check with his new boyfriend.

Finn had come in and completely flipped his world upside down, had come in and picked up the pieces of his broken self and helped put him back together again. He'd never known someone to completely care for him and be there for him without any ulterior motives, except his mom and dad. It was nice. He felt like he owed him or something.

"Thanks Finn for everything," he murmured into sleep warm skin. He let out a small noise of surprise, when large hands came up to frame his face and pull him backwards.

"What are you talking about?" the young jock looked at him curiously, "Why are you thanking me?"

"Just for being there for me and being you."

Finn sat up a little, leaning against the headboard, tugging Will with him to lie against his chest. His face covered in a light blush at his boyfriend's words. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I did all those things because I wanted to. I love you."

Will smiled and straddled Finn's lap. The younger man groaned as their groins pressed against each other. He reached for Will's face and yanked him into a kiss.

Will ground down into Finn's lap, moaning into a sweet mouth that tasted like strawberries. He slid his fingers into soft dark hair.

He felt hands slide under his shirt.

"Finn," he whispered, as a wet tongue licked across his neck and sucked on the skin, nibbling on it. He would surely have marks in the morning. He should be scared of that, but it only turned him on more. He moved his hips faster.

Hands grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. "Fuck, Will. If we don't do something I'm going to come in my pants."

Will reluctantly moved off his lap to strip off his shirt and sweats. Finn quickly took his own clothes off.

The older man yelped as he was tackled to the bed. He laughed as Finn kissed him. Sometimes Finn reminded him of an overgrown puppy, friendly, loyal, and playful. His laughter turned into small noises dropping from his swollen lips. He arched into the wandering hands, slipping across his abdomen and down his thighs.

He nibbled on Finn's lips, sucking on them enthusiastically.

Finn growled and pushed him further into the bed, slipping between his spread legs. He traced the lines of his stomach with his tongue, sidling up to lick and bite at his nipples. His hands grasped at his thighs, caressing the skin.

They surged up together to meet in a kiss. Their sweat-covered bodies made it easier for their erections to slide against each other.

Finn quickly grabbed the lube from the nightstand and lubed up his fingers. "Will, I love you so much."

He carefully slipped in one finger, crooking it to rub against that spot. He already knew Will's body so well.

Will's hips bucked off the bed as he groaned at the feeling of being stretched. He felt another finger slip inside of him and pushed down on the fingers, his chest heaving with the effort to keep it together. "Love you, too. Finn, please."

"Just wait, Will. I don't want to hurt you," Finn said, leaning over and sucking the other man's tongue into his mouth, while adding another finger.

Will's entire body felt feverish; he wanted Finn now. He gasped when the fingers left him. He gripped the sheets as he felt his boyfriend slowly slide inside his stretched hole. "Oh, God, Finn.

Little noises fell from his lips. He couldn't hold them back if he tried. He spread his legs a little wider, taking more of Finn in. He gazed up dazedly at the young jock hovering above him, kneeling between his legs.

A trickle of seat slid down the younger man's face, waiting until he was ready. Will leaned up and licked the sweat off Finn's flushed face. "It's okay. I'm ready now."

Finn moaned and pulled out and snapped his hips forward, reveling in the small cry from swollen lips. He bent forward, licking his way into Will's mouth. Hands danced their way across his back, digging into the skin and legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He continually thrust in and out, dragging his cock against Will's prostate.

He propped himself up by his elbows framing his boyfriend's sweat drenched face. "Oh, Will. Feel so good. So warm and tight. Love you so much," he babbled, his hips driving Will into the mattress.

The headboard thumped against the wall with each of his thrusts.

The heat and the vice grip around his cock felt so amazing. It just got better each time they made love. How is that even possible?

Will's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His head was thrown back in pleasure, baring his neck to Finn's devious tongue. Finn was going to kill him, but he really couldn't think of a better way to go.

He couldn't even respond. No words would leave his mouth. It just came out all jumbled.

He cried out as a decisive thrust hit his spot. He felt every inch of Finn's dick pulsing within him; it was driving him insane. He felt the thrusts get rougher and deeper. _He could take it. Hell yes, he could take it. _

Finn sped up and drove into Will harder and faster. He leaned down and bit the skin of Will's neck.

That was it. Will gasped, hands gripping wildly at Finn's back as his seed shot up between their stomachs.

Finn shouted as the tightness around him, gripped him to the point of pain. He moaned as spurt after spurt of his seed exploded inside his boyfriend. He didn't think he'd ever stop coming.

He nearly collapsed on Will, but managed to pull out and fall to the side.

Their heavy breathing filled the now quiet bedroom.

Will rolled over and placed his head on Finn's chest. Arms wrapped around without hesitation, bringing their sweat-covered bodies closer together.

Finn kissed the top of his head and blurted out. "Why does this get better each time?"

Will couldn't help but laugh. "It's because practice makes perfect."

A grin spread across the young jock's face. "Well, you think we can practice again later on tonight. I just need a minute."

Will looked up into dark brown eyes filled with love and lust. He studied him for a minute and realized how lucky he was. "How can I say no to that?"

* * *

I don't even know where this came from.

You guys convinced me, and I slowly wrote it over time.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
